Weird Mate - Jung Jae Won
by Nuryantidwi
Summary: Lee Ji-Eun (IU) dan Jung Jae Won (ONE) dipertemukan dalam kejadian konyol yang tak terduga. Sedari awal Jungjae membenci Jieun, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun suatu waktu, Jieun menarik ikrarnya, karena tingkah konyolnya mulai menunjukkan perasaannya. Ada rahasia yang tersimpan rapat di antara mereka.
1. Pendahuluan

**BLUR** **:**

.

Lee Ji-Eun (IU) dan Jung Jae Won (ONE) dipertemukan dalam kejadian konyol yang tak terduga. Sedari awal Jungjae membenci Jieun, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun suatu waktu, Jieun menarik ikrarnya, karena tingkah konyolnya mulai menunjukkan perasaannya.

Ada rahasia yang tersimpan rapat di antara mereka. Mulai dari pengidap _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_ (PTSD), pengguna narkoba yang tidak diacuhkan sampai kebencian aneh pada kaum perempuan.

Jieun dan Jungjae terlibat kisah haru yang perlahan membongkar sisi lain mereka. Di mata mereka, hidup adalah duka.

.

.

 **PENGENALAN TOKOH**

 **.**

Jieun :"Apa? Ada cewek yang bilang Jungjae nggak ganteng? Wah, parah! Asal elu tau, ya, Jungjae itu adalah manusia terganteng di kelompoknya. Apalagi wanginya, beh … bikin mabuk kepayang. Kalau ditanya apa dia badboy? Tentu saja! Cowok jenis apa yang benci kaum manis seperti kami?

Jungjae :" Jieun? Cewek aneh bin ajaib yang ngaku-ngaku ingin jadi pacar gua. Tentu saja gua menolaknya mentah-mentah. Selama gua hidup, hanya dia satu-satunya cewek yang dengan pedenya bilang kalau gua—kapten basket, dan dia—calon manager akan berpacaran. And you know, what? Deklarasi itu diorasikan dihadapan orang banyak. Dia itu masih bisa dikatakan manusia, kah?"


	2. Ditangkap Si Ganteng

**JIEUN POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit sebelum bel pulang, aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasku. Amplop coklat berukuran lumayan besar. Aku meletakkanya di mejaku. Sepasang mata menatap ke amplop itu curiga.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Jennie penasaran.

"Ntar juga ketahuan!" balasku dengan manis. Karena penasaran, Jennie mengambil amplop itu, membaliknya dan nyaris membukanya.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" ujar Bu Siti. Bu Siti yang berdiri bersandar di meja segera berdiri tegas. Dengan wajah yang perlahan berubah dingin, Buk Ina menancapkan pandangannya lalu memberi perintah dengan nada yang tajam pada Jennie. "Jennie Kim, kerjakan soal nomor 5!"

"Mampus gua!" desis Jennie, "gua kan nggak ngerti bagian ini!"

"Yang nggak ngerti bagian itu saya Bu, bukan Jennie," balasku. Jennie melirikku dengan tatapan cemas dan rasa bersalah. "Muka lu jangan keliatan cemas gitu dong. Ntar gua malah langsung ketauan bohongnya!" bisikku saat tak sengaja menoleh sekilas ke arahnya. Jennie langsung mengubah air mukanya dan mengangguk membenarkan pernyataanku.

"Kalau begitu, kamu yang kerjakan ke depan!"

"Tapi Bu… saya kan nggak ngerti," balasku dengan suara sememelas mungkin. Jelas Bu Siti tidak percaya. Selain karena beliau sudah tahu kalau nilai ulangan materi prasayaratku bagus, juga karena tampangku sepertinya tidak meyakinkan.

"Kerjakan pelan-pelan!" ucap Bu Siti dengan nada manis. Kemudian aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kelas, diiringi dengan berakhirnya pelajaran Fisika.

"Ngg, Bu, waktunya udah habis. Apakah saya tetap harus mengerjakannya?" ujarku kebingungan.

"Ya udah, kamu duduk! Kalian boleh pulang!" jelas Bu Siti dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Begitu Bu Siti pergi, aku langsung berlari menuju tempat dudukku. Jennie menyambut kedatanganku dengan senyum yang agak kikuk.

"Maaf ya? Maaf banget. Seharusnya tadi gua dengerin ucapan lu!" ucap Jennie begitu aku sampai di depannya.

"Nggak ada gunanya. Elu, kan, selalu begitu," balasku. Jennie terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya isi amplop itu apaan sih?" ujar Jennie sambil membuka tasnya, memasukkan buku-buku. Mendengar itu, aku langsung membalikkan badanku.

"Gua punya foto keren…" bisikku. Bisikanku cukup keras hingga seketika mampu menghentikan suara riuh Hyesoo dan Sooyoun. Mereka menatapku.

"Apa lu bilang?" tanya Sooyoun. Dia juga bertanya dengan bisikan, mungkin karena tidak percaya.

"Gua punya foto keren!" ulangku.

"Foto apaan? Paling foto gaje!" bantah Hyesoo. "Lu cuma mau usil doang, kan?"

"Ya udah kalau nggak percaya! Gua simpen lagi nih?"

"Beneran keren?" tanya Jennie penasaran,

"Yee … gara-gara ni foto, gua di suruh Bu Siti ke depan tau!" Aku berlagak kesal.

"Buruan lihat!" Sooyoun langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Yang lain mengikutinya dengan antusias. Aku melihat sekeliling dan waspada. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, aku menyerahkan amplop itu pada Jennie. Ia sudah bersiap merobek salah satu sisi amplop.

"Aah, gua ke toilet bentar, ya!" Aku cepat-cepat berlari keluar kelas dan membawa ranselku. Mereka hanya menatapku heran. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar … seruan marah bercampur sumpah kerapah!

"Jieun! Lu kurang ajar! Kirain gambar keren beneran."

"Tangkep tuh si Jieun!" seru Sooyoun. Aku langsung berlari menjauh dan tertawa-tawa geli. Di belakangku, teman-teman segera mengejarku, sambil tetap ribut dan menjerit-jerit.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku masuk ke sebuah ruangan kecil yang tak begitu jauh dari lapangan basket _indoor_. Yang ternyata itu adalah ruang ganti tim basket. Parahnya, aku masuk di saat semua anggota sedang ganti baju. Untung baru baju doang! Belum sempat aku melenggang pergi, tiba-tiba cowok yang berada di depanku menahan pintu dengan sebelah tangannya. Bego! Bego! Bego! Kenapa aku sembunyi disini sih? Duh, aku mau jelasin apa coba sama mereka?

"Kamu tau ini ruangan apa?" tanyanya jutek.

"Emang apaan, kak?" ujarku berlagak bego.

Dia berkacak pinggang. "Elu mau lihat adegan ini, kan?"

"Enggak kok kak ...," Aku tertunduk. "Saya cuma sembunyi dari kejaran teman …," balasku. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan curiga. Jujur, aku memang sembunyi dari mereka. Aku hanya ingin melindungi diriku. Itu saja! "Nah yang itu kak!" tambahku.

Cowok itu menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum tipis, "Jungkook, lu kurung nih cewek!" ujarnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku bersama temannya yang bernama Jungkook itu. Gila aja, baru kali ini aku ketemu kakak kelas cakep tapi belagu kayak begini. "Tapi kak ...," jawabku.

"Lu denger kan apa yang dia katakan?" sahut kak Jungkook.

Dalam hati aku menggerutu. "Cuma salah masuk doang, dikurung!" desisku. Sekilas dia memperhatikanku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatuku. Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Sebenarnya lu mau ngapain kesini?" tanya kak Jungkook penasaran.

"Hmmm ... nggak ngapa-ngapain sih. Cuma mau liat kapten basket aja!" balasku asal.

"Hah? Emang lu mau apa sama dia?"

"Kenapa kakak ingin tau banget?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Sekedar ngisi pembicaraan," jawabnya singkat.

Aku hanya ber 'ohh' ria saja menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia mulai kesal menatapku. "Apa?" kataku.

"Jadi tujuan lu, apa?" ulangnya.

"Ya, siapa tau saya bisa jadi manajer," jawabku mulai kesal juga. Belum sempat kak Jungkook melanjutkan pertanyaannya, seseorang masuk.

"Manajer?" ujarnya. Dia cowok yang ingin mengurungku. "Manajer tim cewek atau cowok?" sambungnya. Dia seperti menikmati pembicaraan ini.

"Cowok dong! Biar bisa jadian sama kapten timnya." Aku tersenyum."Makasih ya, Kak! Udah ngusir teman-temanku!" kataku dan dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. []


End file.
